The newborn infant of a diabetic mother can be differentiated immediately from infants born to mothers without diabetes, most obviously by large size, less noticeable is the decreased bone mineral content as compared to normal newborns. This study will utilize recently developed non-invasive methodologies to assess body composition and bone density of IDM's both indulin dependent and gestational onset, and compare these to normal newborns.